


Life in the Library

by Helendmeyourears



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helendmeyourears/pseuds/Helendmeyourears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the library gets a whole lot more exciting with the arrival of Team Free Will, courtesy of the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this little drabble for a friend on Tumblr who actually works in a library, so I suppose it might not be as relevant unless you're her or know her, but I'm posting it anyway because why not.

You stand at your usual post in the mostly empty library, flipping through papers methodically. The door opens, and you glance up, drawn by instinct. All of a sudden your heart is in your throat, and you’re pretty sure it stuttered to a stop as you recognize the man striding determinedly towards you. 

“Hi,” he says in the gruff voice you know so well, giving you a quick smile. “Could you do me a favor and point me towards your mythology section, please?” 

“Jensen Ackles,” is all you say, your brain deciding to be embarrassingly unhelpful. 

“Who?” The man says, before realization dawns in his eyes. “Son of a bitch, he did it again.” 

It’s your turn to be confused, but before either of you can say anything more another taller, equally recognizable man walks in and spots you. 

“Dean, is it just me or does something feel off to you?” 

“It’s not just you,” Dean/Jensen tells him. 

“Some girl just asked for a picture and called me something with a J, I didn’t catch it but-“

“Jared Padalecki?” You try.

“Yeah, I think that’s- oh.” Sam/Jared trails off, troubled. Dean gives him a look like, “Yeah, you’re telling me.” 

“How did he even…?” Sam asks. Dean shrugs. 

“I don’t know, but before we think about that we gotta fix it.” 

Something about this whole thing reminds you vaguely of The French Mistake. And then the door opens yet again, and Misha Collins enters the room, trench coat and all. 

“Castiel?” You gasp. 

He looks at you, then at the brothers. 

“Uh-"

“Cas, care to explain why we’re in, you know…?”

“An alternate reality? You don’t have to try to hide it. I’ve seen the show,” you say, taking a chance that they’re the actual characters come to life and not just the actors who play them pulling some kind of prank. If not, you could always just pretend like you were only going along with the prank for kicks.

You hold your breath as they all look at you doubtfully. 

“You have?” Dean asks. 

“All eight seasons.”

“Eight?” Castiel says, squinting in confusion. 

“Wait wait wait, let’s focus on one thing at a time here, ok? How do we get back?” Sam interrupts. 

“Do you mind if we ask you some questions?” Castiel asks you, and you nod immediately, unable to believe that this is all really happening. 

“Great,” Dean says, flashing his signature grin quickly. “Where do we start?”


End file.
